Sinister Plots
Sinister Plots was the first chapter of The Odd Bricks. It contained 25 episodes (one of which was a recap and two of which were fourth-wall-breaking announcements). The previous chapter is Introduction and the next chapter is The Odd Bricks Chapter Two: Electric Boogaloo. Synopsis The chapter began two weeks after the Introduction, with The Odd Bricks still at The Evil Lab. Dr. Gears had apparently been working on a computer of some sort, which he dragged into the lab by himself (because the others were too lazy to help him). However, the machine (which was actually an unfinished version of A.C.E.) would not turn on. Dr. Gears remarked that he would need some time to fix it, and that they should all move on to a new plot point. Lord Vice then told the team that he planned for them to rob one of Lego City’s banks. Dr. Gears informed them that the team wasn’t ready for something that dangerous, but Vice ignored him. At the same time, Mr. Morgan was instructing Henry Clay Frick to conduct a robbery at the same bank! The Odd Bricks arrived at the bank after Henry and two of his henchman had already begun the robbery. Mega Pig used his psychic powers and found out about Henry before they entered. However, when he tried to warn the group, no one could understand what he was saying and went inside anyway. When they entered the bank, Henry and his two henchmen immediately began shooting at them. Noface quickly dispatched (and likely killed) one of the henchman with two blows from his katana, and Uekibachi knocked out the second henchman. After the second henchman was incapacitated, Dr. Gears took the money sack he was carrying. Henry approached the group with a hostage because he wrongly assumed that they were “Vigilante Heroes.” Lord Vice then angrily explained that they were not heroes and Henry quickly dropped his hostage and thought of another plan. He promised he would take them to the man he worked for, but secretly planned to betray them. Lord Vice foolishly believed him. However, when they left the bank they found themselves surrounded by the LCPD and the Space Police. The police chief, Brad Burkley, told his men to stand down and approached the would-be robbers. He then wrongly assumed that The Odd Bricks where actually heroes who had thwarted the robbery. Instead of arresting them, he took the money back and only arrested Henry. The BCN News team quickly covered the story and where the first to refer to the team as The Odd Bricks. The Odd Bricks were briefly interviewed, but their interviewer, Jeff Brickens, did not ask many questions. Before the team could return to the lab, they were approached by a Captain Bley (who did not say his name at the time). The Captain threateningly pulled a gun on Lord Vice, told them that he knew “what they really were” and promised that he would meet them again very soon. The last sequence in the chapter was of Andrew C. informing Mr. Morgan that Henry had failed. Mr. Morgan threw a short fit of rage, knocking over his chair and desk. Then he told Andrew that The Odd Bricks needed to be eliminated. Trivia * Evil Mister Rogers can be seen in the background during several panels. * Episode #33 was a shot-for-shot reference to a cutscene from Mass Effect. Category:Chapters